Abdul Alhazred
Name: Abdul Alhazred Race: Human Occupation: Vizier Residence: Castle of the Crown, Isle of the Crown (now in the dungeon) Faction: The Black Cloak Society Alignment: Evil Abdul Alhazred came to the Land of the Green Isles innocently enough and began to impress everyone with his vast knowledge. He soon achieved the position of royal vizier to King Caliphim. Unbeknownst to the people of that kingdom, Abdul Alhazred sought the throne for himself and was a brother of the Black Cloak Society. Most his dirty work was performed by his powerful genie Shamir Shamazle. Soon after his appointment to vizier, Mordack visited the isle. As a friend to Alhazred, he was welcomed with open arms until he decided that he was going to marry Cassima. When she refused, Alhazred and Mordack schemed to kidnap her -- and did. With the princess out of the picture, Alhazred murdered King Caliphim and Queen Allaria so that none could stand between him and the throne. To make even more certain that he would be uncontested, he had Shamir steal the most valued treasures of each island and blame it on another -- starting feuds between each island and nearly creating civil war. He kept the treasures in a room, locked behind a magic door with no handle. Unfortunately, it was just before his coronation that Cassima was returned to her homeland by Crispin. Alhazred told her the lie he had fed to the whole kingdom -- that the king and queen had died of a broken heart and shut Cassima in her tower. He arranged a wedding to her and plotted her death as well. It was when Alexander arrived, seeking an audience with Cassima, that Alhazred began to worry. Through his writings back and forth with Shadrack and the rest of the society, he was aware of the Daventry royal family's knack for disrupting the plots of Society members and, when he met with Alexander, he could tell that the prince would stop at nothing. He sent Shamir to kill the prince and warn the other islands that there was a human intruder they should be wary of. When the genie reported that Alexander had taken his own life, Abdul was very pleased with this, and so continued his plan to wed Cassima and then kill her. On the day of the wedding, he wrote a letter to Shadrack and then headed down to the throne room where the wedding ceremony would commence. He was met there by the Old Priest, Captain Saladin and several guard dogs, and Shamir Shamazle disguised as Cassima. Alexander interrupted the wedding and Shamir was revealed to be an imposter Cassima. Abdul fled up into the tower where Cassima was tied up and Alexander gave chase. At the top of the tower, Abdul summoned Shamir but Alexander bested that opponent through sheer trickery. The two engaged in a sword fight. In the midst of it all, Cassima escaped and stabbed Alhazred in the shoulder with a Celeste's dagger. Alexander hit the vizier on the head with his sword, knocking him out cold. When he awoke, guard dogs led him to the dungeon. Rumors persist but remain unproven that this Abdul Alhazred is the same as the mad Arab Abdul Alhazred who wrote the fearsome Necromicon. External Links: King's Quest Omnipedia ---- H.P. Lovecraft provided the inspiration for the Necromicon and the mad Arab Abdul Alhazred. Category:Humans Category:KQ6 Characters Category:King's Quest Characters Category:Evil Characters Category:Villains Category:Villains (KQ) Category:Advisors Category:Inhabitants of the Isle of the Crown Category:Black Cloak Society Category:Males